


A Death in the Family

by alynwa



Category: The Blacklist (US TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26884852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alynwa/pseuds/alynwa
Summary: Dedicated to Clark Middleton.  RIP, Jellybean.
Kudos: 16





	A Death in the Family

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to Clark Middleton. RIP, Jellybean.

Indian Summer was hanging on in New York State. Red and Dembe were in Orange County staying at one of their many safehouses so that Red could oversee some of his business ventures in the general area. It was such a beautiful morning that Red had decided to take a walk around some of the ten acres the house sat upon before he and Dembe headed to the Bronx so he could meet with Glen at the DMV.

He had gotten into the habit of walking outside whenever possible after he had been shot in front of Elizabeth and Dembe years earlier. He was feeling good when he walked back into the house. Dembe was on his phone, speaking quietly.

“Yes, I know. I’m glad you called me first. It’s definitely better that I tell him. I can imagine. Okay, I have to go. We’ll speak later. Goodbye.” He turned around and saw Raymond standing in the doorway. “I have something to tell you, Raymond.”

“Has something happened? Who was that on the phone?”

“That was Gianna Hawkins, the accountant. She and Glen finished a meeting about twenty minutes ago; he went to see her to hand over the receipts from the dog grooming business and the safehouse program.” He walked to the living room couch, “Come sit with me.”

Red removed his sweater and sat. He was starting to get a feeling of dread. “Dembe, what is going on?”

“Ms Hawkins told me she and Glen concluded their business and he was heading back to work because he was expecting you. She walked him to the door and saw him drive off. A few minutes later, one of her neighbors’ kids came pounding on her door to tell her that whoever had just left her house was involved in a wreck around the corner. I’m sorry, Raymond, she rushed to the accident and was held back by a police officer who told her the driver of the car was dead. An SUV ran a stop sign and broadsided Glen’s car. She said the officer told her Glen died instantly. I am so sorry. I know you’ve been friends a long time.”

“Glen’s dead? He’s _dead_? Oh, God; oh God!” Red exclaimed. He was shocked, he felt nauseous. “Who hit him?” he growled.

“Apparently, it was a teenaged girl texting while driving. She stayed on the scene, was arrested and she is facing charges.”

Red was trying to hold it together, but he could feel himself reaching his breaking point. “Dembe, he was my oldest friend! When everyone I knew had turned against me, he found me! He tracked me down just to tell me he was my friend. I loved him! Oh Glen, I hope you know I loved you!” Red dissolved into tears.

Dembe gathered his father figure to him and rocked him in his arms as he poured out his grief. “I’m so sorry, Raymond,” he kept repeating while Red gave into his emotions.

Red cried until he was out of tears. He put his arms around Dembe, hugged him tightly for a moment before saying, “Thank you” and releasing him. He slumped back against the couch. “I just can’t believe it.” He closed his eyes and shook his head.

Dembe got up quietly and went into the kitchen. When he came back, he handed Red a glass with three fingers’ worth of Scotch in it. The older man smiled gratefully and took a sip. “Raymond, you know we can’t go to the funeral.”

“I know.”

“I know this is a terrible shock and I don’t want you to have to worry about anything, Raymond. I will make sure to get the funeral arrangement information, I will order flowers to be sent to the funeral home when I get that information and I will select a sympathy card to send to Glen’s mother.”

“Oh, God, his poor mother! She doted on him.”

Dembe put his arm around Red’s shoulders. “My brother, I know you know the pain of losing a child. I will make sure we find the money you paid Glen over the years and give it to her. If you want, I will contact Marvin to get the name of an attorney to assist Glen’s mother in any way she needs help.”

“Good. Good.” He took another long sip of Scotch. “Thank you, Dembe.” They sat in silence for a few minutes, Red sitting under Dembe’s arm. “I threatened Glen’s life.”

Dembe’s eyes widened in surprise. “When did you do that?”

“When Ilya was missing. Glen wasn’t appreciating how desperate I was to find him, so I picked up his sandwich, threw it across the room and threatened his life if he didn’t get to work doing what I asked.”

“You didn’t mean it.”

“No, I didn’t. My desperation made me angry. I apologized to him the next time I saw him and he brushed it off saying there was no need; he knew I wasn’t serious, but when I _did_ say it, I could see the hurt in his eyes. I hurt him and I _scared_ him and I will always regret that. Lately, it just seems like there is no line I won’t cross, even the ones I draw myself.” He drained his glass and stood. “I think I’m going to take another walk to clear my head.”

“Would you like me to accompany you?”

“No, no, I want to be alone. I won’t be too long.” He grabbed his sweater and turned to go. “Dembe.”

“Yes, Raymond?”

“I don’t say this often, but with everything that is going on with my health, Katerina’s death, and now Glen…I love you, Dembe.”

“I love you, Raymond. See you later.”


End file.
